When Irish Eyes are smiling
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: The Irish might like this . There are plenty of conversations in Irish Gaelic. Lily and James . Cute and not to mention ... Fluffy! Ahahahahahaha!Translations at bottom of chapters.


A/N All Irish might like this. There's going to be a ton of conversations in Irish. I'm a bit rusty in my Irish, but I try. oh, and one note : Do dílis Gael?

A ten year old Lily Evans sat compfortabley on a tree branch reading when she heard a screech coming from the house. Lily looked up and saw something flying around her room where her sister was. Lily quickly got down and raced to her room. When she got there a tawny colored owl was flying frantically around her room, pecking at her sister Petunia , who had Lily's journal in her hand. The owl spotted her and swooped down and sat on her shoulder.

" Freak!" Petunia screached before running out , Lily's journal on the floor, forgotten. The owl was pecking Lily with an Envelope in it's beak. Lily took the letter and read it. Her eyes buldged open.

" MOOOOMMM!! DAAADDD!!!!" Lily screamed. Mr. and Mrs. evans ran up the stairs into Lily's bedroom.

" Lily! What's wrong dear?!" Mrs. Evans said , exasperated, then she noticed the owl on Lily's shoulder . Lily shoved the letter ijnto her mothers hands. Her mother read it over and her eyes went as wide as Lily's. " Harry, " Mrs. Evans said , trying to contain the excitment that was building up inside her. " Our daughter is," at this point Petunia came back into the room to see her on-edge mother." We.... we have a witch in the family. " Mr. evans went wide eyed as he read the letter for confermation.

" Dear god. " he said, dropping the letter. He puased to look at Lily for a moment, then hugged her tightly. " Oh Lily I'm so proud of you!"

" Me too dearest me too! " Mrs. Evans , noticing Petunia's confused face explained. " Ohhh, Petty! Your sister is a ....a ... a witch!" Mrs. Evans showed Petunia the letter .

" Freak! " Petunia screeched , and she charged out of the room.

" Oh," Mrs. Evans was shocked. " Oh, well... she come around soon Lily-cums don't worry. " But Lily had a nagging feeling she wouldn't.

_" Lily_ !! _Lily take Harry and run! He's here!" a man said in a scared , panicked voice. _

_" No! No Ja--- " _

_" Lily! TAKE HARRY AND RUN!" the man said shoving Lily towards the stairs. The man then walked into the other room. Lily heard a conversation she would never forget. _

_" Where is he?" a wheezing voice croaked. _

_" You'll have to go through me first you wretch. " the man from earlier said. _

_" Ahh, very brave Potter , but not to smart. Averda Kaverda!" Lily all of a sudden froze as she heard the other man scream. Through the curtained door she watched a body drop to the floor. _

" No don't!" Lily woke up exasperated. It was the day of her first trip to Diagon Alley and she couldn't feel any more nervous . She walked down the London streets with her parents, confused. Then she came up to run down pub she had passed at least fifteen times when she saw two family's walk up to the door, the creaky old sign all of a sudden read out:

**The Three Broomsticks.**

Lily was bewildered but she and her family fallowed the others in all the same. Lily saw the other two families sit down at a long table. The two kids, one a girl , with short red hair, and the other a boy with sandy-brown colored hair asked to go to Diagon Alley, and their parents said it would be okay. The kids walked towards the back door , Lily fallowed them, her parents and Petunia did as well. The two kids paused at a brick wall, Lily thought they were crazy.

"Remus, help me up!" the girl whispered in a rich Irish accent. The sandy haired kid, or Remus rolled his eyes.

" You see, " he groaned, lifting her up , by her foot in his hands" This is what you get for being 3 inches shorter than me!" the girl looked down at him.

" Well.." she huffed disaprovingly, tapping three bricks on the wall. " I wouldn't _be _three inches shorter then you if you hadn't had that marvolous idea to try a Shirnking Spell with your father's wand " she tapped another one and he let her down " and using me as a test dummy!"

" You were in my way! I was going to shrink the flobberworm!"

" Ya' could have warned me ya oaf!"

" You were to busy admiring your poster signed by the bloody Irish Inquint team!" as the two bickered, Lily, her sister, and her parents stood in shock as the bricks shifted and moved, forming a archway.

" Ungh! You stupid oaf! I did _not _say that!" the girl said tearing up. The boy hesitated, he knew she'd come round, but he had well, a small, crush on her and wanted to suprise her with a birthday gift , since she hadn't forgotten his, and he had forgotten hers ( their b-day's the same :) ) .

" Ohh, ohh, Nad, nad don' ,don' cry . Umm, how bout we go get our robes hmm? Then we'll ...um....., we'll, I'll treat you at Quality Quidditch Supplies!" The girl stopped crying instantley.

" Will you get me a..."

" Yesss anything!" Remus said before she finished. The girl got a mischevous look on her face.

" Okay. " They entered , and Lily scrambled after them.

" Wai-" she huffed " wait!" The kids turned around.

" Yes?" the girl asked.

" Uhh-umm, where's this place?" Lily pointed to the spot on her list. " Gringgots? What's that?" The boy and girl giggled.

" Muggle Born eh' ? " the girl asked. Lily looked at her.

" M-Muggle born? What's does that mean?" The boy and girl looked at eachother.

" Muggle born." they said at the same time.

" Muggle means non-magic folk of course! " the boy answered.

" And Gringotts is the bank o' course!" the girl piped.Then she held her hand out. " Nadily L. Carwrite. "

" Lily A. Evans." Lily shook the girl's hand.

" Remus J. Lupin ." the boy introduced.

" Pleased. Well, I better be off , got to get my money. " Nadily and Remus waved good-bye and Lily set off. As she came up to Gringgots her mouth dropped . She had never seen such a large bank before. Two boys stood on the steps up to the bank . One had raven colored , untidy hair and hazel eyes. the other had black hair that elegantly fell down to his eyes, soft brown eyes. Lily watched them laugh as she went up to the bank. Half an hour later Lily went to get her robes. as she entered she noticed the raven haired boy standing on a stool getting measured by a fussy looking witch.

" Really. " the witch muttered. " another Potter. Another abnormally tall eleven-year old. Just peachy. " the boy smirked. Lily cleared her throught too get the witch's attention. Both the witch and the boy looked up. The witch studied her quickly. " Sit down over there next to Mr. Black , Ms. Evans. I'll be with you in a minute. " Lily looked over at the chairs. There , sitting in one was the boy with the black-eye length hair, smirking at his friend. Lily sat down.Immeaditly the boy thrust his hand over and introduced himself.

" Sirius K. Black. " he grinned , Lily shook his hand but pulled back with a yelp.

" Eeeeek! My hand! Wha?"

" Sirius " the raven haired boy was staring at them. " You got into my bag of botterber pus that I was going to use on the Slytherin's didn't you?"

" Bot-bot--botterber pus? Yeeeeeekkkk!!! " Lily tried to rub the stuff off . The raven haired boy shook his head and took his wand out.

" Scourgify!" the pus vanished. Lily looked up. " Sorry , my friend , Sirius , he likes to joke around. I'm James H. Potter. and no I don't have any botterber pus on my hand." Lily shook his hand. For some odd reason , his aura felt firmilar , but she didn't know why.

" Lily A. Evans." James smiled.

" Very pretty name. " he responded. They heard a faint cough from Sirius that sounded an awful lot like ' You like her.' " Sirius shut up. " James snapped. " Anywho. Muggle Born are you? " Lily looked at her parents who were dressed nothing like the other two sets of parents in the store.

" Erm, yeah. " just then two kids entered.

" Maith maidin Madam. " the girl greeted. Lily noticed it was Nadily and Remus from the underground. The witch looked up and smiled.

" Maith maidin Ms.Carwrite, Mr. Lupin. " the witch greeted. Lily recodnized the language. Irich Gelic. Her mum's first language.

"Maith maidin Remus, Nadily." Nadily and Remus looked over and smiled.

"Glic Evans." Nadily replied. Lily smiled at James and Sirius' confused looks. " Do dílis Gael?" Lily nodded. Nadily squeeled. "Baois ail achd sèamh ?"

"Ceart." Lily replied.

"Borr !" Nadily squeeled " Baois ail réidh thalla le sinn ?"

" Ceart!" Lily squeeled happily .

"Borr!" Nadily and Remus got their robes and said goodbye. Lily left James and Sirius stupified.

" Bye-ee. " she teased as she left.

A/N Sooooo? Irish happy? Fairing? Good. Bye y'all!


End file.
